The Shepherds
The ShepherdsShepherd’s Crook and Thread Link (not many posts) Team started up and fell apart. Reason why? One ex-nemesis and lover of the team leader was invited to the team. They went full yoko. Shepherds no more. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.3The group is the shepherds. Shepherd's crook is a pun. - Wildbow on Reddit are a major hero team in Earth Gimel. Goals and Methods First Iteration Much like The Attendant, the group were cautious and politically conservative, although they differed on the details.Daybreak 1.8Flare 2.1 The Shepherds attracted the largest volume of religion-focused capes, as well as a couple of ex-members of Empire Eighty-Eight.They’re pretty conservative. In a lot of respects. A lot of the religious capes went to the Shepherds and will be part of the Attendant. “Yeah,” I said. “One or two of the sketchy people from Empire Eighty-Eight, too.” - excerpt from Flare 2.2 Second Iteration Basically The Attendant. Structure Second Iteration After The Attendant absorbed the Shepherds and then rebranded with their name they split into three teams with a shared approach, name and symbol.With the teams merging, we’re taking on a lot of others. We’ll be breaking up into three sub-teams later, but all with the same name and brand. - excerpt from Flare 2.1 Much like the Protectorate of yesteryear. They have several minor religious team in their orbit.Breaking 14.2 One of them is The Huntsmen. Members *Whorl *Moonsong *Tribute *Victor *Scribe *Gospel *Cue *Fishtank *Vessel *Pictor *Armiger *Accolade *Riveting *Furcate *~3 unnamed members (17 in total) + ~30 in secondary groupsThe Shepherds and the Shepherd’s sub-teams. They had a core team of about sixteen members, and another thirty lesser members who handled the ground game, focusing on neighborhoods and sub-communities within the city. The Huntsmen were there, I noted. - Excerpt from Sundown 17.8 *Reconciliation (Formerly)“Reconciliation’s a good guy,” Tristan said. “Deserves everything good.” “He is,” another Shepherd said. Not one of Scribe’s flock. “I hear good things. I wish he’d stuck with us.” - Excerpt from Sundown 17.7 *Eagleflight (Formerly)Which sucked, because she’d been making a renewed, concerted effort to let her judgments go since she’d found out about the three ex-nazis joining, seen some of their behaviors and attitudes, especially Eagleflight, who hadn’t been anything close to subtle, and who had been kicked out in short order. - Excerpt from Interlude 19.d II History Post-Gold Morning The Shepherds were established, but fell apart relatively quickly. This was blamed on the decision to invite the "ex-nemesis and lover" of the team's leader onto the team. This was discussed as an example of the failure of the Amnesty on Parahumans Online.Glow-worm P.3 Early-Ward Most of the remaining membership of the group was folded into the Attendant.Daybreak 1.8Flare 2.1 The Attendant changed their name to The Shepherds. Post-Fallen fall Continued their duties on portal stations, although without much communication with civilians. Countered organized attack on refugees. It did not stopped the Shepherds from being blamed for lost lives. They conducted some unspecified minor mission in coordination with Breakthrough. They failed it with one member being wounded.“The Attendant had a member who got hurt,” Capricorn reported, in Tristan’s natural confidence. “Mission fail. ... It wasn’t a big mission either.” - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.2 Post-Goddess' Takeover Following The Navigators Incident, The Shepherds got significantly more aggressive with the villains in the city, in attempting to track down the perpetrators. It lead to several of them being cradle'd during later skirmishes, including Moonsong. Post-Time Bubble Pop Several members were forced to move in Wardens Bunker, after the kompromat dump by Teacher. Later they were sent out as the second wave to the west side of Teacher's Compound together with Harbinger Clones and some other sub-teams. The Shepherds, that were deployed as the first wave, were fighting alongside The Undersiders. They entered through the east side of the complex, the same direction as Breakthrough.Dying 15.6 Post-Attack on Teacher The Shepherds were sent out by the Wardens to oversee the Shin super-weapons being used against the Machine Army.Sundown 17.7 When the ice broke, Victor turned into a Titan and attacked his teammates who barely escaped with their lives. The Ice Breaks The Shepherds, their affiliated teams and reserves were present during the rally at the Wardens HQ.Radiation 18.1 They were in the second wave during the fight with Fortuna's titans.Infrared 19.5 The Shepherds were joined by Capricorn and Sveta Karelia and succeeded in removing the Nemean Titan from the battlefield, by forcing him into one of the cracks in reality.Infrared 19.d Shortly after they were able to evacuate a group of unpowered saboteurs from Titan Skadi's attack in the Shardrealm, however they lost Tribute and Riveting in the process.Infrared 19.e Trivia *Eden foresaw a possible future where the Shepherds were the enemies of the Wardens, who believed they had created powerful "superweapons". In reality, Eden herself was influencing them both to prevent peace. However, this future never came to pass and Eden was slain.“And you believe it is the Shepherds who are responsible?” The entity shook its head. “I can’t know. You’ve seen for yourself, the powerful blocks they’ve put in place against powers. But enough clues point to the Shepherds.” - Excerpt from Interlude 29 Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:The Shepherds